Chapter 3
"Enter the Beast Hunter" is the 3rd chapter of Lost Fable. Talon and Mako have finally arrived at the guild in Albion Town. However before joining, the infamous "Beast Hunter" Zane Belcusas doesn't believe Talon's real identity and decides to challenge him to a fight in order for the former to prove himself. Summary In Albion Town, Talon and Mako finally found the guild which resembles a large pub. Once inside, Mako was surprised to see so many people, looking around to see everyone eat, drink, or fight with one another. At the front desk, Logan, the Guild's master and shopkeep, greets them both with a plate of food and asked what they need. Mako answers that they want to join the guild as members while Talon told them that he wants to become the next Dragon King and introduces himself as "Talon the Dragonborn." Everyone looked surprised. One individual, Leon, stood up and warns them not to lie, but Talon ignored him and asked Logan if they can join. Angered, Leon took out a knife and threatened to kill them if they don't shut up. A blond-haired man stood up and told Leon, who referred him as Zane Belcusas, to stop, but the man told him to stay out of his business and smacks away his bottle of booze. However, an angry Zane struck Leone with an electrical blast, surprising Talon and Mako in amazement and fear respectively. He then apologized and Talon asks him to join his party, but Zane quickly rejects his offer due to not accepting Talon as his equal unless he proves himself by defeating him in a fight, which Talon happily accepted much to Mako's fear. Outside, Talon and Zane werw preparing for their fight. Zane tells Talon that he won't use his Gewitter, a pair of daggers, for the fight while Talon told him to join after he won. Mako asked how strong Zane was. Logan explains that Zane was an assassin regarded as the "Beast Hunter" for having a record of killing a hundred monsters with high bounties, he was also called a "lightning-clad demon." As the fight began, Zane produces electricity from his Thunderous into his body and attacks at high speeds while Talon manifests his draconic scales and retaliates with a single punch. The two of them continued the fight, dealing strong blows at each other combined with their respective abilities until they deal the last blow. As Zane was about to launch a powerful lightning punch, Talon used this chance to duck and struck him with an uppercut to the face, thus defeating him. Sitting on the ground, Zane looked up and happily laughed. He acknowledges Talon as his superior and accepts the offer to join the group, calling him leader much to Talon's joy. As they shook hands, Mako attacks Talon with a water attack, warning him to never do anything stupid again while Zane called him a kid. As everyone cheered for their friendship, a young woman enters the guild. Characters *Talon Gryffion *Mako *Logan *Zane Belcusas *Runa Yoshimiya Skills and Techniques Fables *Dragon Soul **Dragon's Breath **Dragon's Claw **Dragon's Scales **Dragon's Red Hook *Thunderous Magic *None Abilities *Hand-to-Hand Combat Equipment *Daggers Battles and Events Battles *Talon Gryffion vs. Zane Belcusas: started and finished. Events *None Navigation Category:Chapters